Foxy x MangleLemon Fanfic
by Princess Celity
Summary: A story about Foxy and an unmangled Mangle finding true love in the 'New and improved' Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but something went wrong Foxy ditches on Chica so Foxy decited to make Mangle his girlfriend, Chica decited to get revenge on Mangle to make her feel like a monster and make her into an unfriendly killing animatronic instead of an friendly one.


"While Dipper And Mabel Was Outside Discovering About The Legend Of The Bill Cipher Stastue That's Where He Was When They Were Done Defeating Bill Cipher But When Dipper And Mabel Were Walking They Heard Like A Flashing Beam Kianda Sounded Like They Were Hearding It Coming From A Lazer Gun But Unfortually No It Actually Came From The Sky There Were Confused Why That Happed For That They Decited To Discover It And See Where The Fashing Beam Came From The Sky Or Ground Felt Like An EarthQuake A Little Bit It Was So Loud Even Everybody Back In Town Heard It." "Where did that flashing eye beam even come from Mabel did you know?" Dipper Said Making A Confusing Face Kianda Looked Like He Was Kianda Amused "No I didn't but it sure gave me a werid shocked it kianda felt I was scared and I jump off the ground a little bit while the beam was falling from the sky!" Mabel Said While She Turned Back And Started Looking At Dipper In A Werid Looking Way "Hey!, maybe we should check this one out might be an another mystery we been looking for a mystery to do all day Mabel!" Dipper Said Being Excited "Dipper..., I think we should leave this mystery out for this one maybe it could be a monster or whatever it is but I know it is not gonna be good." Mabel Said To Him Kindly "No way!, I really what to check this one out it is probably something amamzing!" Mabel Look At Him Getting A Little Bit Mad "Dipper!, for the last f*cking time we should leave this one ou- Dipper!" Mabel Shouted At Him While He Was Running Off To Check Something Out That Was In The Middle Of The Woods "Where are you going!?" Dipper Sigh And Started To Slow Down A Little Bit So Her Sister Can Catch Up With Him "Going to go check it out what do you expect me to do just run off and ran away like total idiot will do i'm not a freaking moron like Bill was when we met him I mean what the f*uck was his problem he f*ucking shoot his finger through my f*ucking toros! Mabel Looked At The Ground While Walking Getting Angry And Sad "Yeah But doesn't mean you have to f*ucking trying to make me get lost in the middle in the god damn woods!" Mabel Said Mumbling "Sorry for that Mabel I just what to "sigh" get back to the god old days when we were like kids." Mabel Said Looked Up And Kissed Dipper "I feeling the same thing trying to act my old self again when I was a a lot dummer when were kids." Dipper Cryed A Little Bit And Gave Mabel A Hug "Things Change sometimes we can't go back and change the past Mabel I mean we can but still were grown teenagers now were not unmature kids anymore things changes when you grow up you know like what happened with Grunkle Stan and Grunckle Ford they changed to." Mabel Said Starting Hugging Dipper "I know but I just miss the good old days back when we were kids and Grunckle Stan And Grunckle Ford is dead so we are taking over the mystery shack now." Something Pop Up Behind Them When They Were Hugging A Demon Named Bill Cipher Showed Up And Ruined The Good Moment Of Sadness The Twins Looked Up At The Demon And Looked Surprised!"Hey!, who are you even do I know you from somewhere!" Bill Rolled His Eyes And Started To Use His Powers To Grab On Pinetrees Vest "You know who I am Pinetree you just don't what to know because of the bad habbits I caused your family and to you and your sister so don't play dumb even though you are already dumb I see you grown up kid." Dipper Knows That Name Fron Anybody That Nicknamed Was Made Up Was By Bill "Wait I know you you are the f*ucking demon who was trying to kill us at that f*ucking weridmagddon or whatever the h*ell it was called the fight!" "That's right kid you know me so well that I can just tell you everything you remember back when you two were kids!" Dipper Hits Him In The Face And Bill Got Blacked Out From That Really Hard Punch That Dipper Made. Note: I Hope You Guys Enjoy Bye! ;)


End file.
